


无可救药

by reveal13



Series: 宽广的世界 [1]
Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveal13/pseuds/reveal13
Summary: 宽恕是一场漫长的旅程，至少托尼•斯塔克在很久之前是这么听说的。他不知道这句话是不是真的，说实话他也不是很在乎。内战结束之后，复仇者联盟还在，他们的敌人也在。而托尼•斯塔克继续创造，永不停止。他砸了手机，也烧了信。但他却不能（也不会）把史蒂夫•罗杰斯从脑海里删掉。





	1. 我被我所有的错误困住（上）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aslightstep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslightstep/gifts).
  * A translation of [Irreparable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838501) by [aslightstep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aslightstep/pseuds/aslightstep). 



> 哎，最近因为复联3，沉迷于各种铁无法自拔。事实上我从内战开始就没有看过电影了，啥都没敢看却还是啥都知道到底是咋回事，而且被内战和复联3虐得体无完肤，到现在依旧根本不敢看(╥╯^╰╥)，于是在fandom的世界里各种沉沦。我本来是想看团宠铁的，没想到找到这么一篇，角色都非常成熟，不OOC，有时候看得人心疼有时候看的人想杀人。原文很棒，有能力的各位务必去看看。特别慢热.  
> 原文地址：

无可救药  
BY: aslightstep reveal13译  
摘要：  
宽恕是一场漫长的旅程，至少托尼•斯塔克在很久之前是这么听说的。他不知道这句话是不是真的，说实话他也不是很在乎。内战结束之后，复仇者联盟还在，他们的敌人也在。而托尼•斯塔克继续创造，永不停止。  
他砸了手机，也烧了信。但他却不能（也不会）把史蒂夫•罗杰斯从脑海里删掉。

Chapter 1: It Paints Me In All My Mistakes  
章一：我被我所有的错误困住（上）  
Chapter Text  
“星期五，扫描。”  
“扫描开始，老板。”他的AI开始把那个破烂手机从里到外每个零件和每个数据投射到空气里。托尼看着罗迪，后者的眼睛一次、两次、三次划过史蒂夫的那张信纸，每次在读到某一个地方的时候眼角都会不自觉地抽搐一下。  
复仇者联盟剩余的三个成员正坐在小餐桌旁边，吃着幻视准备的晚餐。托尼晚来了一会儿，落座的时候他把手机放在旁边的一个斯塔克平板上，好让星期五可以轻松地躲避罗斯那些穷追不舍的电话，又把信推给他最好的朋友。  
“‘我希望你能理解。’”罗迪嘲讽地嗤笑了一声，念道，把信递给幻视。幻视接过信纸，花了五秒钟扫了一遍。罗迪继续说：“我可真喜欢他把接受他自己的选择的责任推给你的样子。”  
幻视好奇地向托尼偏了偏脑袋，托尼给了他一个勉强的笑容。“这信看上去是给你一个人的。我可以问问你为什么想要和我们分享吗？”  
幻视把信纸递回给他，他接过来，催促道：“星期五？”  
“扫描结束。全部文档已保存。加密已破解。我还以为国王陛下会更小心一些。”  
“豹子殿下总是很小心的。”托尼语气里的苦涩和他那微微上扬的欢快语调十分的不搭调，“他知道我会和他一样小心。现在请发送吧。”  
“好的，先生。”紧接着幻视突然侧了一下头，同时罗迪的手机响了一声。罗迪把手机从口袋里掏出来，盯着手机上收到的那个陌生号码看了一会，又用锐利的目光看向托尼。  
托尼摇头：“我不会给他打电话的。我知道——我知道这说明我是个什么人——”  
“托尼——”  
“可是我不是——我不能。我会做其他所有的我能做的事，但是我不会打电话的。我把这个选择留给你。你是我认识的最聪明的家伙——最棒的。你不会因为觉得生气或者内疚就迟疑。你会做正确的事情。刚给你的是史蒂夫的电话号码，如果你需要他，他会来的，就像他说的那样。如果他需要我们，电话会直接打到你那里去，罗德斯。”托尼深深地吸了一口气，把信纸翻过去，盖住史蒂夫的字迹，又避开了罗迪的目光。“拜托了。”他叹气，说。  
“当然，先生。”幻视迅速地回答，他的声音平静的完美，没有一丝丝偏见。托尼小心地偷偷看了幻视一眼，后者向他低了低头，从桌边站起身来：“如果到了需要队长的时候，我会立刻打电话的。”然后他离开了，身后是托尼松了一口气一般的叹息。  
他忍住不安，转向罗迪，不知道他会怎么反应。但他真的不应该对罗迪脸上的理解表示惊讶。他的友人向前靠了靠，胳膊放在餐桌上，脸上的笑容不很开心，却很温暖：“你有好多事要处理，小托。让我和幻视处理这个吧。”  
“谢谢。”托尼安静地回答。这是他最近唯一想和罗迪说的话了。谢谢你站在我这一边。谢谢你留在我身边。谢谢你坚持过每一次复健，和你每一次批评我做的假肢。谢谢谢谢谢谢。但是，托尼依旧还是那个混蛋，所以他又加了一句：“你就想说个这？”  
“托尼，”罗迪开口叫他，却又叹了口气，一只手无奈地摸了一把自己的头，“你已经知道他为什么会做那些事了。其实也不难猜，咱们已经争论过了那个话题的。这才是你不肯打电话的原因。你知道，但你觉得这个理由不够好。没关系的，小托。你也做过没办法让人原谅的事，我不是也想明白了？你需要时间，你可以慢慢想。幻视和我会处理好的。”  
对托尼来说这很奇怪。因为对于一个从小就被灌输美国队长行为准则——至少是霍华德说美国队长会如何如何做事——的人来说，他任何的不完美都很不现实。但是罗迪说这话的时候极端的冷静且确定，让托尼不得不承认这个冰冷的事实。他知道史蒂夫的理由，他知道，他又不傻。但史蒂夫的理由不足够。现在不足够，也许永远都不会足够。所以直到托尼自己想通，如果他能想得通我的老天，我妈妈，我妈妈……  
“我要去实验室了。”托尼嘶哑地说，一把抓起桌上的破手机，“我要把这玩意儿拿锤子砸了。”  
“好。”罗迪明智地说，好像手机里所有的信息没有保存在星期五里一样，好像托尼没法只说一个词就能拨通美国队长的电话一样。  
“然后我会把这个烧了。”他伸手把信拿过来。  
“点子不错。”  
“然后我要给你做副新腿。”  
“太棒了。现在这副和鸟腿似的，难受死了。赶紧着老兄。”  
毁掉史蒂夫示好的象征大概是个错误，托尼想，即使他在实验室拿着锤子猛砸那个愚蠢的手机，小呆在旁边举着个灭火器等着信烧光时心里简直开心的不行。而这个错误托尼很愿意犯。  
这个错误他是可以挽回的。  
________________________________________  
托尼的人生中犯过很多错误，其中大部分都是他愉快地故意为之，而因为他自己的愚蠢和自私，没有意识到那些错误是如何的不可挽回。相信奥比是他的第一个错误。这个错误他永远也挽回不了了。  
（托尼藏的最深、最黑暗的秘密几乎是一件微不足道的小事：如果奥比能不死，他愿意放弃几乎任何东西。当然他会让他去坐牢的，但他也一定会去看他。就算奥比可能会吐他一脸，会叫他各种难听的名字，他也会去。那个男人几乎算是把他养大的。  
托尼希望他可以告诉任何一个足够信任的人他真的很想奥比。）  
奥创是他最大的错误。托尼每天每天都在不停地工作，想尽量挽回。然而这个过程貌似无比艰难。  
攻击巴基•巴恩斯是他最新的错误。对于这件事，托尼内疚的程度远不及奥比和奥创的时候，这一点让他觉得有些惭愧。巴基•巴恩斯不是凶手，他是执行谋杀的凶器。他是无辜的，托尼老天你能不能——  
我妈妈，上帝啊，我妈妈……  
——放过他。  
更让托尼惭愧的是，这个错误很容易就能修正，但是他——他不想去修正。  
所以他还是出手了。  
________________________________________ “在爆炸这件事上，巴恩斯先生当然会被免罪。”代表安慰他，一边很厌恶地在泽莫的审讯记录中挑挑拣拣，“但是他还是需要为其他的很多暗杀行动负责的，斯塔克先生。”  
托尼本可以在这里说些什么的，比如他确定当巴恩斯中士回来的时候，一定有证据证明他像其他人一样，是九头蛇的受害者。但他没有说，他说不出来。  
沉默烧灼着他的喉咙。  
他吞了一口口水，然后又吞了一口，“到时再说。协议，女士们先生们？”  
他正在做他和史蒂夫说他会做的事。他签了协议，然后立刻开始对其进行彻头彻尾的修改。没有美国队长的好名声做支持，这件事比之前难了很多，但瓦坎达的新任国王帮了很多忙。联合国的会议上，托尼从来没有看过特查拉一眼，因为他不确定自己会不会一看见他就不自觉地问他队伍的近况，但他有时能感觉到豹子那锐利的目光落在自己身上。  
他们的任务会在执行前由议会审核，这个议会正在慢慢地形成。协议还规定了所有签署国都要承担任务中可能出现的硬件损坏，联合国则会在需要的时候帮忙和未签署国进行协商。  
它还不完美，它永远都不会完美。联合国没有考虑像复仇者联盟这样的队伍在快速发展的情形中的需求。里面还有一条烦人的关于“生命损耗”的条款，托尼觉得太容易被滥用了，不过他已经在想办法了。他每天都在忙这件事。“我们干脆搞个复仇者联盟保险好了？”有一天他和罗斯这样开玩笑，惊人的是罗斯好像在认真的考虑这一条。  
协议本身不是错误，但他会一直修正的。  
________________________________________  
（特查拉先认输了。  
“我父亲会很骄傲的。”他打电话给托尼说  
“挺好啊。”托尼说，然后挂掉了。刚挂了他又拨回去：“我是个混蛋，你猜怎么着，你现在是复仇者了，来大院看看，我给你做了个高级猫抓板呢。”  
特查拉在一次外交拜访中顺便过来了一次。注意到托尼没有和幻视和战争机器一起训练，他什么都没说。  
托尼没有战衣可以用来训练。这又是一个需要修正的错误。 ）  
________________________________________  
“你为什么要给我这个？”  
“让你看的。”托尼干巴巴的说，一边看着彼得边看手上的纸边慢慢踱步，“你要是不签，就没办法继续当蜘蛛侠了。我需要你能签。”  
“如果我还是继续蜘蛛侠呢？”  
“你不能用你自己的名字当动词，太挫了。你会被逮捕。”  
彼得一下顿住了，回过头来盯着他。托尼叹气，提笔在自己的那份协议上做了一行笔记：“硬限制：监禁。”  
“开啥玩笑，斯塔克先生！我不能只因为我想要帮忙就去坐牢啊！”  
托尼靠在椅背上，“那么，彼得，如果有一天你在外面‘蜘蛛侠’的时候——”  
“哈！”  
“——伤到别人了怎么办？你自己说的你还在慢慢学习你的能力，如果你哪天不小心破坏了某堵承重墙，房子塌了压死了无辜的平民，你觉得应该拿你怎么办？”  
彼得慢慢地坐在椅子上，低头盯着手里的协议：“可我只是想帮忙啊。”托尼听懂了他语气里的内疚，深深吸了口气。老天爷，这可怜的孩子。  
“你做的是好事。别让别人的看法左右了你。”  
“也没人能让约拿•詹姆森1做任何事。”彼得嘟囔道，但他冲托尼感激地笑了笑。帕克是个出色的孩子，发自内心的善良勇敢，是个彻头彻尾的英雄。托尼觉得能认识他真的是自己的幸运。  
“如果警察在良好的命令和指挥下惹了祸，他们的行为也是要被调查的，和这个很相似。你还是在帮忙，只不过签了协议以后，你做的事就合法了。一旦有问题出现，我们和联合国的议会可以帮你。我不能保证和以前完全没有变化，你也需要定时参加强制训练和心理测评——”  
彼得的表情破碎了一点：“我不想让别人知道我是谁。你知道就已经够糟的了。”  
托尼又写下“面罩”。“这样吧孩子，你先看看，把你想改的地方标出来。我下周再来咱们再说。”  
“这……这样挺好的，谢谢您，斯塔克先生。”彼得轻轻地说，眼睛看着走廊。门是关着的，厨房就在门那边，梅姨肯定在听着。  
“我相信你。”彼得突然说。  
托尼整个人都僵在了椅子里，吃惊地张着嘴，愣愣地看着那孩子半晌，才想起来他需要呼吸。  
“谢了，彼得。”  
“不，我的意思是——” 彼得重重地叹气，“他们会把所有没签字的超能力者都抓走吗？”  
“只要他们用自己的能力当义警，除去退休的那部分。目前是这样的，直到我把这一条改了。”罗斯对协议的权利必须尽快移除，是他现在正不遗余力的推进这类条款。但在他下台之前，托尼只能按着规矩来，尽可能的保护每一个人。  
彼得用力盯着他：“一定把这条改了，斯塔克先生。真心的，这条太扯了。我可以去受审，可以有缓判期，或者其他什么，但是去坐牢——不要，我只是想帮忙。”  
托尼现在理解这句话究竟有多傲慢，就算他自己也是同意的。但他没有和彼得说。因为彼得说的每一句话都是事实。  
他是个真正的英雄。史蒂夫肯定很为这孩子骄傲。  
托尼真的为这个孩子骄傲。  
“如果这件事真的要发生的话，”彼得慢慢地说，“那我需要告诉你点事情。”  
托尼听着彼得给他讲细节，强忍着不叹气，一边在脑子里第1000次调整自己的日程，又从睡眠时间里减掉几个小时。罗迪一直以为他又会开始酗酒，但托尼连酗酒的时间都没有。  
“嘿，”彼得送他出门时，托尼伸出手去碰了碰他的肩膀，“有空到大院来，可以和大家一起训练。我知道复仇者联盟还不是你的菜，来一下又不会少块肉。”  
彼得的眼珠子瞪得都要掉出来了：“我——真的——不可能——我——好的，斯塔克先生！”  
“别，叫托尼就行了，孩子。”  
彼得点点头，带着那么、那么年轻的渴望。  
他把彼得卷进这场争斗中是个错误。  
但他离开彼得家的时候觉得他已经走在正确的补救方向上了。  
________________________________________  
超胆侠2差点一拳把他从房顶上抡下去。“我可听说过你各种事。”他说。  
“我倒不能说我听过很多关于你的。不过有一条我可以说：脑部钝性损伤。”  
“啥？”  
“你在伤人，老胆。我明天晚上会把协议给你送到这个屋顶上。一周后我再找你，你可以和我说说你的想法。”  
杰茜卡•琼斯3在他们两人一起喝威士忌的时候笑了起来。“我可不是罪恶斗士，老兄。我只是个私家侦探。我不能——”她垂下眼睛，看着杯子里晃荡的酒，“我不能再干这个了。”  
他把名片划过去：“以防你改变主意。”她隔了好久才把名片捡起来。  
和卢克•凯奇4比起来，超胆侠和小学生一样无害。他冲托尼甩了一个冷到骨子里的笑容。托尼指着他的脸，说：“我知道那个表情。那个表情不是我的朋友，所以我要撤了，留个可观的小费和一份很厚的文件。我马上就走，行不？”  
凯奇怀疑地看了他一眼，指了指吧台凳。托尼走的时候他已经在翻看协议了。  
也许他们不会签。他们要是不签，托尼也不会满世界把他们追回来。因为到目前为止，他们还不算闹得很大，周边的居民们也挺支持他们的。但警察会，如果罗斯最终得逞，政府也会。  
第二周他去把协议都拿了回来。凯奇那份上有杰茜卡的笔记，托尼看见的时候嗤笑了一声。超胆侠的那一份上面有很多专业的法律意见，让托尼非常佩服。彼得那份上全是“卧槽”和叹号，非常好笑。  
超胆侠和彼得都想要带面罩。卢克•凯奇不想加入复仇者联盟，但想尽量自由地服务自己的社区。超胆侠想要在对抗攻击地狱厨房的黑帮的过程中得到帮助。彼得写上了想要得到经济支持，又划掉了。杰茜卡•琼斯——  
不能被控制。  
杰茜卡——  
不能被控制。  
托尼艰难的咽了咽口水，盯着杰茜卡那简直要穿透纸背的字迹。  
有些事情是没法修正的。  
________________________________________  
彼得每周末都来，每次来都特别努力。  
“钢铁侠去哪了？”他第一次来的时候问。  
“我就是钢铁侠。”托尼几乎是自动地回答。一边看着罗迪重新学习起飞。他看不透彼得的面罩，但他能感觉到那孩子的目光落在自己身上，重若千斤。  
________________________________________  
他总是做噩梦。噩梦里都是史蒂夫。你理解的，他一边这么说，一边向托尼挥盾。  
他盯着他的战衣，盯着胸口上那一道无尽的鸿沟。  
有些错误托尼修正不了。  
“星期五。”  
“我在，老板？”  
“打开钢铁侠的设计图，建立一个新模板。”  
“我们这次起什么名字，老板？”  
托尼盯着空中慢慢旋转的全息影像：“就叫马克Ⅰ。我们从头来。”  
有些错误，托尼是修正不了的。  
——TBC——  
译注：  
1 约拿•约翰逊 Jonah Jameson蜘蛛侠系列里彼得的老板，反派。  
2超胆侠 Daredevil也称夜魔侠，真名叫马修•默多克，平时则是一个律师，他由于暴露在放射性废弃物前，失去了看东西的能力，成为一位盲侠。他透过训练来达到人体潜能的极限，而因为失去了视觉，从而拥有了异乎常人的听觉，嗅觉，触觉、味觉以及雷达感官，让他能够准确估计物件移动轨迹，完全补足了他视觉上的缺憾。  
3 杰茜卡•琼斯 Jessica Jones是一名酗酒的私家侦探，拥有超人类的力量与飞行的能力。在经历了一场灾难之后，杰茜卡•琼斯放弃了她的超级英雄生涯，转而开办属于她自己的“假名侦探事务所”。 另外这里作者大概是沿用了电视剧里的设定，因为漫画里杰茜卡是蜘蛛侠的同学，文章里并未体现。

4 卢克•凯奇 漫画中原名卡尔•卢卡斯（Carl Lucas），之前一直混迹街头，后被儿时好友响尾蛇陷害入狱。在监狱中以志愿者的身份接受超级战士实验改造，因此获得了刀枪不入的身体和远超常人的力量。回到纽约后，为了隐藏自己的身份，他改名卢克•凯奇（Luke Cage），创办了雇佣英雄公司（Heroes for hire）。并遇到了女英雄杰茜卡•琼斯，于是两人坠入爱河，结为夫妻。后二人一同加入了捍卫者联盟和复仇者联盟等超级英雄团队。


	2. 章一：我被我所有的错误困住（下）

特查拉在下一次拜访时盯着托尼摆在他面前的全是笔记的协议。他抽出超胆侠的那一份，自言自语地说：“这改的真的不错。”

“你要是有机会见到他，可别当面这么说。”

“假设一下，斯塔克先生，我们是不是可以把协议范围放宽，来得到更缜密更个性化的版本。这位凯奇先生如果不愿意参与到联盟里来，他就应该可以不参与。就像我得主要职责是服务我的国家，这一点是不能为了这份协议妥协的一样。”

“利益冲突，我懂你的意思。议会想要用强制注册来解决这个问题，但不能这么做。凯奇、蜘蛛侠和超胆侠如果不想加入复仇者联盟，就不应该用要求我们的方法来要求他们。”

“但如果我们有需要服从的规则，他们也应该有。”特查拉为他补充道，“那么就做些让步？”

“以协议为基础，和美国政府签合同就可以解决了。”

“下次会议的时候我们来提出吧。”托尼从没看见特查拉这么兴奋过，“我觉得咱们快要成功了。”

托尼笑了笑。“干得漂亮，国王陛下。”他不能说您父亲会很骄傲的，在特查拉第一次和他这么说却被他挂掉了电话之后，托尼就失去了这个资格。但他想国王大概听懂了他的意思。

“我可以——”可能是有史以来第一次，特查拉不知道该怎么说出他想说的话。托尼看着他挣扎的样子很想笑，因为那样聪明的人也有词穷的时候。但托尼想特查拉知道托尼知道他想说什么。

如果史蒂夫想要让步，他现在就会在这里。托尼不想再追他了。史蒂夫本可以和他一起为了自己而战，最后却选择了与他为敌。“你可以随意使用协议，特查拉。”是他现在唯一愿意对这件事发表的意见了。

拒绝这种橄榄枝是错误的。

但托尼不会去修复它的。托尼无法修复它了。  
________________________________________  
“求你了，慢慢来。”罗迪有一天对他说，很是突然。托尼不解地盯着他。“求你了。”他的友人又说道。

托尼不知道他是什么意思。托尼最近总觉得自己就像陷在泥潭一样动弹不得。  
________________________________________  
董事会通过了托尼提出的新义肢设计批量化生产的议案，托尼一时都没能认出心里的狂喜，还以为自己焦虑症要发作了。他强忍着，直到所有的董事都离开了会议室才伸出手去。

“小辣椒——”

他们从分手之前就没有聊过工作之外的话题了，但小辣椒还是第一时间来到了他身边。

“托尼，你的脸好红。”天啊，她的声音听起来好奇怪，还一直在他脑子里撞来撞去。“你还好吗？请抬头看我。”

她扶着他走到沙发边坐下，手把他的头压在自己肩膀上，托尼能做的事只有靠在她身上，深深的呼吸。

“你还好吗？她又问。

“有点吓到了。”

“你今天干得漂亮，托尼。你真的太棒了。我很为你骄傲。”

她是个了不起的好人。他这么和她说。她笑了，回答说“我可是跟最好的人学的。”

他不知道她是什么意思。

他直起身来，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着小辣椒，想要把她刻在自己眼睛里一样：“我是不是很傻？你就在这儿呢。”

“我会一直在的。我们一直都是朋友。”但是她的眼睛是那样的悲伤。托尼对她来说是一段很艰难的过往。

“我知道我没有做什么好事来回报你。”他慢慢地说道，试着理解整件事。放小辣椒走是他做过的最错的一件事，“我不会和你保证我会试着变好，你会觉得被侮辱了——”

“确实。顺便警告你一下，你接下来要说的话也会让我觉得很受辱。”她眼睛里闪烁着笑意，逗他说。托尼疑惑地看着她。“托尼，我不傻。和你交往的时候我就知道要面对什么。我想要和你交往的。”

“现在你不想了。”他尖锐地说。小辣椒从容地点点头。

“现在我不想了。我变了，你也变了。对我来说咱们两个已经没法在一起了。你也不愿意我做我不愿意做的事吧？”

如果是任何别的人对他说这句话，托尼会说这纯粹是情感操控。但她是小辣椒——倒不是说她不会操控别人的情感，而是他们在说的是他们之间的友情。而且她说的也是事实。

“还有，托尼，”她说，双手捧着他的脸，“我永远，永远不会让你经历这个的。你是个好人，托尼•斯塔克。你值得有个不论发生什么事都会一直爱你的人。很抱歉我不是那个人。”她垂下眼睛，眼睛里的光芒黯淡下去。托尼觉得自己真的是个混蛋，一个极其愚蠢的混蛋。他怎么能错过小辣椒眼里对身边的事，对他的失望。

“小辣椒，小辣椒，宝贝儿，”他试着叫她，接着她的眼睛里充满了泪水。他把她拉进自己怀里，“你是我认识的最好的女人，我可是认识佩吉•卡特，还有我妈妈的。”

我的上帝我妈妈

他抱她抱得更紧了一些。

他和小辣椒从不是个错误。这不是托尼会去修复的事。他会放下她，让自己对她的感情变化成其他的什么东西。某种更好的东西。  
________________________________________  
在一个周二的下午托尼第一次试穿了马克Ⅰ。隔着特查拉和彼得的面罩，托尼看不到他们的表情。幻视只是像平时一样歪着头看他，但罗迪从看见他开始就一直都一副不爽的表情。

“老兄啊，你这剽窃的也太明显了，别人肯定都分不出咱俩谁是谁。”

托尼低下头看着自己崭新的黑与金色的战衣，胸口中央的反应堆是明亮的红色。“我喜欢。”他简短的说，觉得新战甲还是把一切都掩盖的很好。

我现在没办法看老涂装。我一看就能感觉到那些，听到另外一些。

他自己拿着盾牌全力攻击过黑金战甲，试着记住那声钝响，而不是晚上总会把他惊醒的那个声音。特查拉给他的振金是无可替代的礼物。

“所以，你们觉得怎么样？”他说，故意拍了一下手，想听那声金属的碰撞声，“啥都是黑色战队对彩虹战队？”

“好像不太公平。”蜘蛛侠不确定地说。

“钢铁侠已经有好几周没有参与任何行动了，”幻视安慰他，“虽然有些讽刺，但他说不定有点生锈了。”这句话逗得彼得和罗迪笑起来。托尼倒是不是很肯定这人造人完全明白“讽刺”是什么意思。

他还是装模作样地不悦地皱眉，把面罩从头顶滑下来：“就冲这句话也得多轰你两炮，榆木脑袋。”

“我去，这货眼睛是红的！”  
________________________________________  
彼得签了给他的那份协议。“上面说如果我搞砸了，责任在你。”他问托尼，试图让自己听上去很冷淡，不过没能成功。

“因为我说我认识你。因为协议本来就不能让你公开身份，那只是一个叫罗斯的混蛋在作祟而已。”彼得笑起来。“这样你可以乖乖戴你的面罩，而且还有人乐意为你负责，彼得。就这样了。你第一次心理评估在周六。拿着这个。”他将一张卡片递给彼得，卡片上印着他戴着面罩的照片，旁边是“蜘蛛侠”三个字，“你要是需要我们，就按那个小小的银色方块，那是通讯器。”

“如果你需要我呢？”彼得说，语气里带着某种像是希望的东西。托尼冲他扬起一边的眉毛。“我……我喜欢和你们一起训练。我不能参与重大的国际任务但是——要是联盟需要人帮忙——”

“孩子，”托尼打断他，“你是复仇者。”彼得脸上的笑容就值得他这么说了，“而且坏人可喜欢打纽约了。我们需要你会叫你的。”

“谢了，托尼。”彼得一下没忍住，扑上去给了托尼一个紧紧地拥抱。托尼没有回抱他，但彼得放手的时候，他还闭着眼睛。

“还有一件事，”他在自己改变主意之前迅速地低语道，“星期五，121691发到彼得的号码。”

“好的，老板。”彼得的手机响了一声。他把手机掏出来。

“这是美国队长的电话。”彼得差点把手机扔了，“他现在躲着了，不过他说要是我们需要他他会回来。如果你认为我们需要他，就打电话。必须是特别严重的事才行。我相信你的判断了啊，彼得。”

彼得完全无语了，瞪着大眼睛不知道是该看托尼还是该看手机：“我——我——当然，斯塔克先——托尼！我是说，您可以信任我，我保证！”

这不是个错误。托尼深深地相信。彼得是他们中间最好的人。彼得是那个会把他们牢牢联系在一起的人。  
________________________________________  
我爸妈我的上帝那是我妈妈天啊妈妈

史蒂夫•罗杰斯几乎每晚都会来杀他。他不来的时候，巴基•巴恩斯会来。

他买了一架钢琴放在客厅里，难过的时候会反复地弹同一首曲子来分散注意力。

他没办法放下这件事，也许——

也许这不是错误。

也许这本身就没法修正。

也许他也可以像对小辣椒一样，放下这种感情，让它变成别的什么东西。但目前他不能。现在他不知道它会变成什么。他怕极了。  
________________________________________  
娜塔莎•罗曼诺夫有天溜了进来。她悄无声息的坐在早餐桌旁边，把她的那份协议拍在吓坏了的托尼面前。

“还需要改。”她说。

“你就不能按门铃吗！”他冲她喊。

“‘木筏’还——”

“滚，罗曼诺夫。”

娜塔莎居然往后退了一点，但她的表情一点没变。“你不是认真的。”她平稳地说。

“我是。我是认真的。”托尼这样告诉她，从来都没这么真诚过。他突然想要立刻结束这场对话。“但现在复仇者联盟不是我一个人说了算的。我们现在有委员会了。这叫‘团队合作’。”他对她过分的恶劣，但这种感觉实在太爽了。不难猜到她走了以后肯定见过队长一、两次。他不知道她为什么回来，她的立场之前表现的很明确。

“所以如果战争机器和幻视同意，我就没事？”她坐在一把椅子里，知道自己多此一问。他们会同意的。他们需要她。

“小蜘蛛也要投票。我假设黑豹已经同意了？”他欢快地说。

她只是直直地看着他。她看上去几乎算是不舒服了，可真让人愉快。

“这个还需要改改，”她又说，“但是已经很不错了。如果史蒂夫看见这个——”

“特查拉可以随意使用他的协议。”托尼平淡无波地说。

娜塔莎最厉害的一点就是她可以从一句简短的话和变化的表情中获取各种信息。但显然娜塔莎忘记了自己有这个能力，因为她问了个最直接的问题：“你为什么没有给他打电话，托尼？或者去见他，因为你明显知道他在哪里。你可以自己给他拿去，和他谈谈——”

“不。”托尼说得很干脆，“我试过‘谈谈’了。我也试过追他了。不管用。我现在在试的叫‘不要犯第二次一样的错误。’”

娜塔莎扬起了一条责备的眉毛：“你会让你的傲慢影响——”

“娜塔莎。不要再说的好像你了解我似的。”

托尼不知道他自己的声音可以变得这么危险。显然娜塔莎也没想到，因为她真的住了嘴。“听着，”他叹口气，继续说，“首先，那电话不是单向的。第二，星期五，121691发送到罗曼诺夫特工的手机。”

“发送中，老板。”

娜塔莎尖锐地看着手机上的新号码。“队长的。他说如果需要他会来。给他打电话，小娜。”

她抬头看他，脸上映着手机屏幕的光。然后她把手机收回了口袋里。  
________________________________________  
幻视和罗迪不情愿地同意了她的回归，彼得根本就兴奋的无法自持。

娜塔莎笑了笑，但那表情就像她的面部肌肉忘记了怎么笑一样。托尼不知道为什么，稍微原谅了她一点。就是这样了。他并不信任她，而且他想大概娜塔莎也不信任她自己。这是他也同意了她回归的主要原因。

如果娜塔莎是个错误，他也愿意去犯了。  
________________________________________  
18512849756：  
告诉猎鹰我不怪他。

本机：  
托尼？

18512849765:  
不是。和山姆说。

本机：  
托尼在哪？他把号码给你了？

18512849765:  
我是罗德斯。

本机：  
托尼在哪？

罗德斯：  
美队你还是别问了。  
________________________________________  
18519924583:  
罗杰斯队长，我是幻视。请不要惊慌，这个号码完全安全。我想要问问你们的近况。

本机：  
托尼给你这个号码的？

本机：  
我们很好，谢谢。你们呢？

幻视：  
托尼说如果我们打电话你会来。请注意这个不是电话。谢谢你告诉我。就现在这个情况，我很好。

本机：  
和托尼说下次让他自己联系我。我给他手机是想要和他把事情说清楚。

幻视：  
请转吿旺达我希望她能早点好起来。  
________________________________________  
罗德斯：  
你和山姆说了没？

罗德斯：  
有人告诉我他搭档的事了。我知道这会对一个人有什么影响。告诉他我看见他试图救我了。告诉他不是他的错。

本机：  
你可以自己和他说啊。

罗德斯：  
不，我不能。照顾好你的队伍，队长。我们会需要你们的。和山姆说。  
________________________________________  
本机：  
托尼还好吗？

本机：  
我总在电视上看到他。

本机：  
你还好吗？幻视好吗？

罗德斯：  
我们都还好，美队。

本机：  
山姆说谢谢你。  
________________________________________  
本机：  
你能原谅我带走旺达吗？

幻视：  
是旺达自己决定要走的。没什么原谅不原谅的。  
________________________________________  
17456621212:  
请问是美国队长吗？

本机：  
告诉托尼不要再把这个号码给别人了。

17456621212:  
我去真是啊。我知道我本来只应该在紧急的时候用这个号码的可是托尼把这个给了我我实在忍不了了。我是那个穿红蓝紧身衣的孩子。你往我身上扔了个集装箱？

本机：  
你偷了我的盾牌。

17456621212:  
是的。我是蜘蛛侠。

本机：  
你有没有问过托尼他为什么是对的？

 

他偷了我的盾牌：  
是。不过他并不是总是对的。

他偷了我的盾牌：  
现在还是挺混乱的。

他偷了我的盾牌：  
不过他在尽力改变了。

他偷了我的盾牌：  
我可不敢说你也在这么做。

本机：  
和托尼说不要再让小孩来给他卖命了。

他偷了我的盾牌：  
我去老兄。你那会儿还说孩子就是这个精神来着。可真谢谢你觉得我就是个没脑子的小屁孩，我好喜欢你说这话你确定你真是美国队长？

本机：  
我不是那个意思。对不起，我不应该这么说话的。注意安全孩子。

他偷了我的盾牌：  
老兄，我比你强多了。

他偷了我的盾牌：  
不过谢了。  
________________________________________  
100616:  
我回来了。

本机：  
小娜你为什么给这个号码发？

娜塔莎：  
更安全。你应该问特查拉要一下最新的协议。

本机：  
不要。

娜塔莎：  
你和托尼能不能不这么像。

——本章完——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13又及：我很喜欢这篇里短信的部分。各种人的各种感情和性格几句话就能说清。美队还没正经出场我就已经很气了真的。他真的不值得那盾牌。可能我是带着偏见了吧。


	3. 章二：我还活着，但我付出了代价（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他偷了我的盾牌：  
> 要是你某一天过的特别糟，你会怎么办？
> 
> 本机：  
> 怎么了？
> 
> 他偷了我的盾牌：  
> 今天特别特别糟。拜托了。

     一个周五的晚上，他们一起围坐在桌子旁边，只有彼得自己倒吊在房顶上。托尼把文件放在娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫面前的时候，特查拉终于来了。那份文件指名娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫正式成为复仇者联盟和联合国的联络官。娜塔莎坐在桌子旁边，眼睛狠狠盯着面前的文件，手上随意转着笔，嘴角那一丝不易察觉的微微颤抖却暴露了她的不安。

    “你将成为面对议会的联络官。主要就是和他们确认任务，告诉他们哪里最需要我们，哪里不需要我们插手，之类的。”托尼再一次冷静地解释道。

他把文件放在娜塔莎面前开始，她就一直沉默着，但她现在把笔转到手心里用力握着，指节都发白了。她抬头看着面前的复仇者们，问：“为什么选我？”她试着让声音平稳下来，但里面那一丝丝的颤抖却告诉她她可悲的失败了。

托尼迅速地和罗迪交换了一个眼神。他最开始是想让罗迪接受这个职位，但罗迪拒绝了。他不肯说明原因，但托尼知道，不论罗迪怎么逞强，他现在还是不怎么适应他的新腿。

_而小娜——那一向无敌的娜塔莎现在就像一个幽灵一样，漫无目的的游荡。她在这个大院里看到的都是托尼理解不了的记忆和噩梦。托尼对她虽然还是可悲地生气，但他也不能让她就这样消逝下去。我需要你再次相信你自己，并且明白你可以做决定，而我们总会在你背后支持你。_

托尼并没有和她这么说，因为娜塔莎永远不会愿意听别人这么说。“我什么都不会给你的，罗曼诺夫。你是我认识的最聪明的人之一；你和联盟里的人也合作过很多年了。你是最适合这个职位的人。我们不是——我们不再像以前一样了——”娜塔莎的眼睛里闪过一些什么，托尼重重地叹了口气，“小娜，我需要你帮我。”

娜塔莎觉得自己好像不是站在坚实的地面上，而是在流沙里一样。托尼明白，因为托尼也有过同样的感觉。因为这里曾是他和她的家，而现在这里什么都没有了。

 娜塔莎的眼睛不知不觉地柔软下来。她再一次垂下眼睛去看桌上的文件，拿起笔签下自己的名字，又把文件推回给托尼。罗迪两手一拍，说：“好了，正式上任！”彼得在房顶上欢呼，而幻视看着她，对她笑了。

“我们已经有很多事要做了。”特查拉和娜塔莎说。托尼看着她让自己振作起来，准备再一次担起复仇者联盟的诸多责任。这个样子太适合她了。

有时候托尼还是恨她恨得要死；有时候托尼和她对上眼神，却觉得他是在看一个第一次见到的陌生人。托尼和娜塔莎之前也并不是特别熟，但在内战后，他们两个都变成了新的自己，两个人都被现实击碎，又重新振作起来。

娜塔莎试着扯出一个戏弄的笑容：“总得给你们这些男孩子们收拾烂摊子。”1

他们还不是家人。但他们可以是。

“那你最好快点开始。”托尼一边说着一边站起来，“大坏蛋可不等人。我在城里有点事。小蜘蛛，捎你一程？”

“好啊。”

    罗迪向后靠在椅背上：“你今晚能在正常点的时间回来不？

托尼沉重地笑笑：“你觉得那是我能做的事儿么？

史蒂夫每晚都来杀他。

托尼不想再给他这个机会。

托尼决定除非他死了，不然他就不睡觉了。

“这不像是你会来的地方啊。”卢克·凯走进地狱厨房所在街区末端一个废弃的工厂里，说道。

托尼顿了一下，然后暗想 _管他呢_ ，然后顺势问道：“那什么地方才像？”

“闻起来不像腐肉的地方。”

“那你是没去过阿富汗的山洞吧。”托尼自言自语的嘟囔。然后他又扬起声音：“另一个人应该快到了。”

卢克挑了挑眉，往后退了一步：“另一个人——？”

“已经到了，”一个声音从上面传来，然后超胆侠非常夸张地从天而降，落在托尼和凯奇中间。托尼翻了翻白眼，看着凯奇又向后退了一步，握起拳头准备攻击，赶紧从他蹲着的地方跳起来。

“你就不能简单的说一句‘你好’么？”他对超胆侠说，一边往前走了两步，和另外两人站成一个三角形，又从他身上背着的包里抽出修改过的个性化协议递过去，“生日快乐！”

“我是摩羯座的。”凯奇暴躁地说，眼睛扫视着手里的协议。

“那你节哀，”托尼恶质地回答，然后就安静下来等另外两人看完，一边庆幸自己给超胆侠准备的是盲文版。“你们不需要立刻就给我答复——不答复也行——但是你们应该知道你们有哪些选项。我会尽力保证你们可以帮助别人，但是如果你们不签协议又不隐退，如果你们捅出什么让民众不满的篓子，可是会被抓的。”

他们一起抬头看他，凯奇的眼睛里充满了怀疑和警惕，超胆侠的肩膀僵硬了一下，显然也是一样的想法。托尼叹了口气：“我知道你们都想自由自在的在街上想干啥就干啥，按自己的方法管理地狱厨房，但是允许我来告诉你们。觉得自己知道所有解决问题的方法，觉得最安全的做法是你们自己去做，所以必须孤军奋战看上去是自我牺牲和高尚善良。确实也是，但这同时也是狂妄自大且极端自私。”

“经验之谈。”超胆侠问道。这不是个问句，所以不需要回答，但托尼还是点了点头。超胆侠又低下头去继续看文件。

托尼又向他们靠近一步：“我知道你们不想被打扰，想要自己做事情，你们都有自己的圣战要打；别那样看着我，我们都有。现在很少有人只是为了做好事而去当英雄了——”

_“我认识的最好的人。”他爸爸指着一张美队的照片和他说。_

“——但是一个人什么都做不了，老胆。这就是为什么我想介绍你和这位凯奇先生认识。”凯奇听到自己的名字，把目光从文件上移开，看向超胆侠，有点坐立不安地动了动。“你说你想要我们帮你对抗金并2，联盟随时都可以帮忙。不过我觉得像你这样的人要是有个离得近一点的帮手会更安心。偶尔有人可以揍的话凯奇估计也挺开心。”

“感觉老爽了。”凯奇嗤笑了一声，说。

“你到底会干些什么？”超胆侠对高个子的黑人说，语气里还是充斥着怀疑，但是好像已经放下戒心似的，向凯奇那边靠了靠。托尼觉得自己应该走了，于是从包里抽出自己的名片递过去。

“做了决定给我打电话。”

他走的时候超胆侠正伸出手去，和凯奇握手。

（一周后卢克·凯奇打电话来问：“你觉得‘捍卫者联盟’怎么样？”

 “当做名字？你们拢共就两个人，凯奇。”）

 _“我认识的最好的人。就算他没注射那血清，史蒂夫_ · _罗杰斯也是好的不能再好了。天生的英雄。”他父亲的手臂搭在他肩上，重的他喘不过气来。_ _._

托尼的手拂过盾牌光滑的表面，在积累的灰尘上划出一道痕迹来。他父亲那样为之骄傲的人究竟是谁？他在冰里死去了吗？或者是在更早的时候，在巴基·巴恩斯从火车上掉下去的时候他就死了？留下了一个每天晚上都会把盾牌狠狠插入托尼胸口的空壳？

托尼只知道他从没有认识过那一个史蒂夫·罗杰斯。

“我不知道你是谁，”他告诉盾牌，“但我不相信你。”

有一天晚餐的时候，娜塔莎深吸了一口气，说道：“我手上有个任务。”

任务很简单：除掉一伙在克罗地亚的某个村庄里作恶的恐怖分子。复仇者联盟以前经常做这样的任务。但那是以前了，现在——现在托尼非常害怕。

特查拉事情太多没法来帮忙，所以他们四个人挤进昆式战斗机飞往目的地。那他上在路上把任务细节交代了一下，然后剩下的三个人一齐转向托尼。“看我干啥？”他问。幻视冲他低了下头，用眼神问了一个问题。

恐慌从托尼的胃部翻涌而起。他们连以后有谁在前线指挥都没有讨论过。这算什么低级错误？整个世界的人都指望着他们能 _做好自己的工作_ 而托尼却不能——托尼却不能——

托尼必须能。

“罗曼诺夫和幻视，你俩负责人质。罗迪，把大家伙们都搬出来，先处理对方的重型火炮，然后再对付人——联合国要活口，我们尽量。解救人质是主要目标。我来负责控制人群。明白？”

让他松了一口气的是，罗迪反驳了他。他把任务报告拿出来，指出娜塔莎在哪里能更好的行动，又提出幻视和托尼的角色是不是应该交换。其他的人也加入到讨论里来，托尼觉得自己不能再更爱他们了。

任务执行的并不完美，但最终完成了。他们失去了两个人质，让他们觉得无比沉重。但幸存的那些人互相拥抱着，用托尼听不懂的语言向他们呢喃着谢意。这里没有不信任和恐惧。因为在这一天的最后，他们拯救了大部分人。

他们犯了一些错误，托尼知道晚些时候自己会钻进牛角尖里，一遍一遍地看星期五录下来的视频直到自己闭上眼睛也能想起那些画面来。但那些都可以改变。他们能让一切都好起来。

_我不需要你。我永远都不需要你。_

**娜塔莎：**  
今天出了第一个任务。死了两个人，但我们都安全回来了。

 **本机：**  
伤情？

 **娜塔莎：**  
和平时一样。就是想告诉你。

 **本机：**  
谢谢小娜。真的谢谢。

 **娜塔莎：** **  
** 现在任务后要和联合国做汇报了。和以前没什么不一样的。

 **本机：** **  
** 小娜够了。

 **娜塔莎：** **  
** 托尼指挥的。

 **本机：** **  
** 他肯定做得很好吧。

 **娜塔莎：** **  
** 他会做你不会做的事。

 **娜塔莎：** **  
** 他能看到你看不到的东西。

 **娜塔莎：** **  
** 是的，他做的很好。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1：Always picking up after you boys.在复联2里，队长和奥创在车上打，盾牌飞了，寡姐在过去支援的路上帮他捡起来时说过这句话。当时就觉得寡姐太牛。  
> 2：Kingpin：金并（Kingpin）是美国漫威漫画旗下超级反派，是超胆侠的头号死敌。本名威尔逊•格兰特•菲斯克（Wilson Grant Fisk），是纽约乃至全美国最大的黑社会头目，他思维缜密，智慧过人，全身百分之九十以上都是肌肉，力量惊人，能徒手打穿一面墙，而且自身也是一个世界顶级的格斗高手，和惩罚者同样拥有人类战斗力的最高水平。此外，他的手杖还可以发射激光和烟雾，令对手防不胜防，在黑道中人称金并（Kingpin），就是“主脑人物”的意思，其黑道网络遍布全球，经常与破坏他”生意“的超胆侠、惩罚者、蜘蛛侠等超级英雄交手，甚至连神奇四侠和X战警也不放过。


	4. 章二：我还活着，但我付出了代价（下）

背叛，托尼想，尝起来就像是烂鸡巴的味道。

    刚走进大院正门的那个男人和他身后正在集结的各种特工，舌头上那种味道浓的让他想吐。

“特工，”他轻柔地说，“我听说了你的不幸遭遇——之类之类之类的。”

科尔森笑了笑：“是的。很久不见了，斯塔克先生。”

_“我想说‘太久了’，不过那样会让我听上去太混蛋，因为你挂了。”托尼说，他平板的语气到了最后几乎成了怒号，“或者说我应该说‘不够长’，但是那样也让我听起来太混蛋，因为你挂了！”_

“弗瑞骗了你让你这么惊讶吗？”

“没能早点猜出来的我才是蠢货。”托尼暴躁地说。科尔森一向没什么表情的脸上闪过一丝少有的情绪，他低下头看向地面，来掩盖自己的的表情。

“大溪地，”特工轻轻地说，“是个——”他不再说下去，向托尼靠近一步，身后的特工们分散在起居室里，检视着各种物品。“我来是因为我需要你的帮助。”

托尼想要打人。“神盾局一点儿没变。”

“不是帮我。”科尔森说道，一点也没有生气的意思。他转向他身后的一个人，年轻的几乎算是个孩子，示意他过来，“唐纳德，来见过斯塔克先生。”

唐纳德不情愿地走过来，皱着眉头看着托尼：“叫我‘暴雪’。”1

“免了，谢谢。”托尼反射性地回答、唐纳德的表情垮掉了一点，然后脸颊红了起来，科尔森向前跨了一步，在事态升级之前挡在了他面前。

“唐纳德·吉尔之前被九头蛇抓走了。”

托尼僵住了，站直身体面向这个孩子。“那你能找到他真是个奇迹。他的那个前辈可是顺带搞废了三架航母。”

这次科尔森没有掩盖自己苦涩的表情：“我们也在尽量避免那种惨剧。”

“可不是，”唐纳德吐了一口，“可不能把你们那干净的手弄脏了，是吧？”

有些事情不太对头，但这个孩子非常害怕，让托尼身体里的每一个警报都尖叫起来。“你需要我做什么？”

“九头蛇在吉尔先生的脑子里设了一个开关。有一些指令会让他暴走。”科尔森的解释让托尼背上的汗毛都竖了起来。他愣愣地盯着暴雪，意识到他很害怕却没法移开眼睛，因为一个全新的巴基·巴恩斯要来折磨他了。“你在麻省理工展出的那个技术——我们认为那个可能可以移除那些指令。”

有那么一秒钟，那可怕的一秒钟，托尼想要告诉科尔森他是错的，托尼自己的造物并不能改变九头蛇对别人的洗脑。因为如果科尔森是对的——如果真的可以——

_我妈妈我的上帝妈妈_

_别这样做，他恳求自己。不要怀恨在心的，这孩子什么错都没有，他只是个孩子。你想要帮他的。你做这个就是要帮别人的。你想要帮忙的。_

_你想要帮忙的。如果_ _BARF_ _可以帮唐纳德·吉尔，就也可以帮别人。你想帮忙的。_

BARF可能也可以帮助巴基·巴恩斯。

_**那是我妈妈** _

托尼尖锐地倒吸了一口凉气，突然觉得有点头晕。他不知是应该看唐纳德还是科尔森，只能逼着自己说：

    “给我仔细讲讲。”

“把他留给我吧，”托尼和科尔森说，“你要吓着他了。”

“他能冻死别人，斯塔克先生。”科尔森回答。

“他受的已经够多了。”托尼说。有一些别的记忆从他眼前闪过，还有那金属手臂上反射的光。

“至少等他好点了再让他回去。”托尼说。又是一些记忆，一个金红相间的拳头冲着一双湛蓝的眼睛打过去。

“他不应该在害怕了。托尼说。说出来的句子就像烂鸡巴一样恶心。

特查拉看着托尼和唐纳德。今天过的不怎么顺利，那孩子几乎在刚开始的时候就暴走了。托尼直接把暴雪锁了起来，想等他好点了在放他出来，而他自己则回到了大厅。

“你上一次睡觉是什么时候的事了？”国王问道，声音里是真诚的关心。托尼只是无所谓地挥了挥手。

“你自己呢，豹子殿下？一定很不容易吧，一边要管理一个国家，一边当复仇者一边还得偷偷藏着国际逃犯？”大厅里弥漫着沉重的沉默。托尼抬起头来看着面无表情的特查拉，“哎呀，抱歉，我们是不是得装作队长和他的小分队不在瓦坎达躲猫猫呢，老兄？我错了，说漏了。”

“你心情不好，托尼。说话之前你应该先想一想。”

“我什么他妈的都不用做，国王陛下，这里不是瓦坎达。这里是我的大院，里面东西都是我做的，所以它们哪里都不准去。得了吧，谁不知道你是为什么来找我的。”

特查拉的眼睛里闪过一瞬危险的光芒，他向前跨了一步，直直站在托尼面前，不具威胁性，但存在感 _超强_ 。“是吗？那你是知道我是以一个复仇者和朋友的身份站在这里，想要知道并且非常担心我领导的近况了？”

 

“呃……”托尼非常聪明地说道，“知道？”特查拉没有说话，想等他继续说完。托尼低下头，一只手无奈地撑住额头：“好吧。我这连‘心情不好’都算不上了。吉尔的记忆简直一团糟，我不能把他自己丢下。但是老天啊，我自己的噩梦我都数不过来，我真不需要他的。”

“你要是不睡觉谁的噩梦都不会有了。”

托尼动了动手指，从手指缝里看着国王：“是啊，我也是这么想的。”特查拉重重地叹气，托尼于是又藏回了自己的手指里。

“托尼，我不会就关于领导别人的沉重说教你。你比我当领袖的时间要长多了。那些人需要你，里面那个年轻人需要你。你要是倒下了对谁都没有好处。”

“我听着还是像说教啊，小猫咪。”

“我要告诉你的话你肯定都听过。所以我只说这个：今晚你去睡觉，明天你得来帮我炸掉从瓦坎达走私振金的海盗。”托尼把手放下来，冲特查拉笑起来。后者把手搭在托尼肩上，“今天先去睡觉。明天再起来做伟大的事情吧，托尼。至少对自己好一点。”

托尼靠在墙上，闭上眼睛：“你知道我都看到了什么吗？你知道我听到什么吗？”

“不，没人知道，因为 _你不肯告诉我们_ 。我见过罗德斯上校在你没回家的时候等你。我见过罗曼诺夫特工在你身后踟蹰的样子。我也见过蜘蛛侠有多少话想和你说却没法开口。我来的时候幻视就在这扇门外，想尽办法的想要 _进来_ 。你总是和我们说队伍怎么样。托尼，我相信你相信我们，但我不确定要怎么样才能让你相信你也是我们的一员。”

托尼不情愿地把眼睛里的热辣压下去：“我必须让这个成功才行。”

“已经在成功了。难道这一周议会没有通过超胆侠和卢克 _·_ 凯奇的协议吗？”

“你不是来要我的技术的？”托尼叹气。

特查拉笑了，收回自己的手：“那技术是挺有趣。”

“没人喜欢听模棱两可的话，国王陛下。”托尼警告道，站直了身体。他鼓起勇气，对上特查拉的眼睛，“我想告诉你们的，真的，但是今晚不行，我得去睡会儿。我们明天几点出发？”

他们开始计划明天的攻击。特查拉终于微笑起来。

他又梦到了那个晚上，在西伯利亚的那个地堡里。巴基 _·_ 巴恩斯缺了一条胳膊，史蒂夫站在他面前，手里举着盾牌。 _不，我不想来这里。_ “我不想再来这儿了。”他告诉史蒂夫。史蒂夫向他攻击过来，托尼接住了盾牌，把它掰成了几块。“我不想再来了。我想回家。”

这次是他先走开了。

他还会回来的。史蒂夫还是会杀了他。但是今晚，托尼走开了。今晚，托尼睡得很好。

托尼走在罗迪身边。他们正在泳池里面，想试试新义肢的防水性能。水面上飘着冰块，因为唐纳德正坐在一个角落里，用能力制造冰块好让蜘蛛侠像青蛙一样在上面跳。彼得第三次滑倒在水里，让唐纳德笑起来，但那孩子好像害怕自己的笑容似的。

“托尼，我的战衣需要更高的摩擦力！”彼得从水里冒出头来，喊道。

“你为什么不在脚上粘蜘蛛网，让它变粘不就行了？”唐纳德一边把正在形成的冰冻的更厚，一边建议道。

彼得从泳池边上爬上来，歪着头看比他稍微大一点的男孩。“一点道理都没有啊。”他说着，手上却向自己的脚射出蛛网，然后又蹦到了离他最近的一块冰上。

罗迪看着那两个孩子笑了两声。就在昨天他们的研究失败了，唐纳德几乎是昏厥过去。托尼看着他和彼得玩的样子，却一点都看不出来。“小孩好傻。”

“是啊，”托尼同意道。然后顿了一下，又说：“我很嫉妒。”

“嫉妒什么？”

托尼停了下来，向他最好的朋友转过身，看着他眼底深黑的黑眼圈。“快速恢复的能力。”他简短地回答，想要把哪怕这一件事告诉别人。“我忘不掉那个声音。盾牌打在战衣上的声音。”

罗迪的表情好像自顾自地变得严肃起来。他点点头：“有时我也觉得我还在坠落。”

不是自己一个人这样，让托尼有些松了口气，但同时也很恶心自己。托尼闭起眼睛，用额头碰了碰罗迪的肩膀，接着又开始陪着罗迪在泳池里慢慢走，彼得和唐纳德在一边玩着木头人。

 有一天，在新泽西州纽瓦克，一阵奇怪的浓雾突然爆发了。复仇者联盟被叫去帮忙。即使有科尔森和他的团队帮忙，这个任务从头至尾也是场灾难。“泰瑞根迷雾！”2约翰逊特工在他们撤离平民的时候这样说道。

“有——”幻视的声音从通讯器中传来。他是唯一一个他们敢放进那片迷雾中的复仇者。罗迪和托尼在外围徘徊，娜塔莎和科尔森在协调别的工作（这估计是一场超有趣的对话，可惜托尼没能看见。）“有伤亡了。”

“有多少？”托尼问。

“到目前有十四个。全死了。我继续前进。”

接下来并没有传来什么好消息。泰瑞根迷雾大量吸入的话是致命的，所以在刚爆发时处在周围的那些人估计连第二口气都没能换过来就死去了。幻视越往前走就听起来越沮丧，却没人说他什么，也没人想说他。那里面死了几百人，而复仇者联盟什么都做不了。

神盾局的善后队伍到达的时候他正好结束在迷雾中的探寻，在返回的路上。耳机里忽然传来一声低低的惊呼。“幻？”罗迪叫他，迎来的却是一阵沉默。

三分钟后，幻视从迷雾中冲出来，怀里抱着个十几岁的女孩子。她很小，皮肤是棕色的，却发着光。

托尼在科尔森还没有反应过来之前就把她塞进了昆式战斗机。也是这是个错误，但他永远忘不了唐纳德眼睛里的恐惧。

在大院里， 唐纳德最近的状况不错，他已经解除了一个词汇对暴雪的控制，另外一个还在进行中。这会儿他刚刚才暴走过，正在实验室里一个角落里睡着。实验室的另一个角落，睡着的是他们新加入的客人。

_“她叫卡马拉·可汗_ _ 3 _ _，老板。”_

“她还有其他家人吗？”

_“她的住处就在爆炸中心附近。”_

托尼坐在他床边，一只手上带着护甲，好让自己能握着她的手。“好吧，我们总会找到的。可汗小姐，我向你发誓你不是一个人。我们这的人都有问题，但是我们把问题都留给我们自己。如果你愿意，我们会帮你。”

才16岁就是孤儿了。老天爷。

“星期五，给大家伙打电话。告诉他情况紧急。告诉他他能帮上忙。”

_“好的，老板。”_

“我们会治好你。我已经在研究你了。你都不知道你现在有多厉害。一切都会好起来的。”

托尼现在积攒了一屋子坏掉的东西。但是没关系，托尼最擅长的就是修理。

 **他偷了我的盾牌：** **  
** 要是你某一天过的特别糟，你会怎么办？

 **本机：** **  
** 怎么了？

 **他偷了我的盾牌：** **  
** 今天特别特别糟，拜托了。

 **本机：** **  
** 你还好吗？

 **他偷了我的盾牌：** **  
** 你会在新闻里看到的。

 **他偷了我的盾牌：** **  
** 上一次这么糟的时候我差点杀了个人

 **本机：** **  
** 会有这样是时候的，孩子。这也是这工作的一部分。我知道这话听起来太假，但你只能振作起来继续走。

 **他偷了我的盾牌：** **  
** 你是这么做的

 **本机：** **  
** 我一直在试。现在也在。

 **他偷了我的盾牌：** **  
** 记得告诉我管不管用。

 **他偷了我的盾牌：** **  
** 我现在在试托尼的方法，就是工作到死。

 **他偷了我的盾牌：** **  
** 祝我好运。

 **本机：** **  
** 大家都还好吗？

 **罗德斯：** **  
** 大家都没事美队。我们能行。需要你会给你打电话的。

 **本机：** **  
** 我不是为这个问的。

 **罗德斯：**  
今天太漫长了史蒂夫。队里都没事。别和我说话了。

 **本机：** **  
** 不是你的错。

 **幻视：** **  
** 已经有很多人告诉过我了。我知道这是真的。事实上有一个人能从这场灾难中幸存已经是奇迹了。

 **本机：** **  
** 我觉得我应该在那里。

 **幻视：** **  
** 没有什么你能做的事了，队长。你的存在不会改变任何事情。我们已经极尽所能了。

 **本机：** **  
** 我知道。我相信你们。

 **幻视：** **  
** 然而之前发生的事表明你在说谎。

 **娜塔莎：** **  
** 队里都没事。

 **本机：** **  
** 小娜我想帮忙。没人告诉我托尼怎样了。

 **娜塔莎：** **  
** 托尼要是受伤的话我会告诉你的。他在工作。他现在事情特别多。

 **娜塔莎：** **  
** 你不能回家了。就算你签了协议也回不了家了。

 **本机：** **  
** 什么意思

 **娜塔莎：** **  
** 意思就是之前的那个家已经不存在了。在你完全无法融入进来之前回来吧。不要这么执拗，看看协议。托尼为了我们下了很多辛苦去修改的。

 **本机：** **  
** 协议不应该存在的。

 **娜塔莎：** **  
****可它已经存在了。** 你他妈就不能现实一点么？你本来可以在这里，帮托尼和特查拉一起修改。协议不会消失的，只要托尼·斯塔克在就不会。这已经是现实了，史蒂夫。

 **本机：** **  
** 需要就给我打电话，娜塔莎。

 **娜塔莎：** **  
** 也许我不再需要你了，史蒂夫。

 **娜塔莎：** **  
** 算了。

 **娜塔莎：  
** 你还是别回来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 1：唐纳德•吉尔/暴雪 主要是钢铁侠漫画系列中的反派，听命于贾斯汀•汉莫；与其他反派不同的是，钢铁侠对他的态度很宽容，他一直希望暴雪能够弃恶从善。尽管暴雪也希望自己能够成为一个好人，一个英雄，但是他发觉自己总是介于好与坏之间摇摆不定，不过他最终下定决心修正自己，加入了雷霆特工队。这里用的是《神盾局特工》中的设定。
> 
> 2：泰瑞根迷雾：Terrigen水晶是一种奇异的、自然形成的晶矿，产生于异人城市Attilan（阿特兰）地底。大约2.5万年前，异人学者Randac发现：将水晶与适度温度的水接触，可以产生一种名为Terrigen雾的雾气；而接触这种雾气，可以获得各种不同的超能力。千百年来，水晶一直由异人族看管，通过接触雾气，他们获得了各种各样的超能力本领。但长久以来不加控制地接受雾的变异，也使得很多人成为畸形、变成可怕的怪物。因此异人族进行了长期的优生和节育管理，目的是为了解决这个问题，缓解变异的伤害。他们的理论是：只有着完美基因的个体才能接受变异，而那些基因劣质的、或是不成功的变异体将被送到修道院寄养。奴隶种姓Alpha Primitives便是为这些被社会遗弃的异人服务而被创造出来，历史上Alpha Primitives多次试图推翻他们的统治者，不过往往是有第三方在背后操控所致。目前看是漫威宇宙中《异人族》中的设定。
> 
> 3：卡玛拉•克汗（Kamala Khan）出生于美国新泽西州的一个穆斯林的家里，她的家人都是巴基斯坦人。她是一名潜在的异人族，在一次同学聚会之后意外通过泰瑞根雾（Terrigen）获得了超能力，被时任惊奇女士（Ms.Marvel）的卡罗尔•丹弗斯（Carol Danvers）找到，把惊奇女士的称号给了她。她在之后加入了复仇者联盟。


End file.
